Done Broke Loose
by ForgottenBennet
Summary: How Lee Clearwater escapes La Push but ends up in an even stranger world than the one he left behind. May or may not include vampire baseball at some point. No relation to my fic "Breaking Free"
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This first chapter takes place sometime around late New Moon to early-Eclipse (or as it relates timewise in the world that "Life & Death" belongs to). Don't worry Lee won't be staying in "Life and Death"-land for too much longer. Lee finds himself in Twilight-ville soon enough. BTW this fic has nothing to do with my "Breaking Free" fic (although it has a similar name) Weird trivia time: Did you know that there's no way Embry Call (either gender) can exist in "Life & Death"? I just realized this myself! I'm not a Twilight fan but I have a massive softspot for Leah Clearwater (and therefore Lee). I have precious few other character in the series I hold dear. Bella/Beau and Edythe/Edward are not on that list, nor is Jacob!**

Lee could feel the pull of the forest even as Sam walked down the aisle towards Elliot. She had wanted to be married as soon as possible, as quickly as she and Elliot could arrange it. She hadn't wanted anything too fancy, a nice dress, a bouquet of her favorite flowers ...and Lee as Elliot's best man. Both Sam and Elliot insisted on it. Lee had no choice but to obey as Sam had used a slight Alpha tone to her "request". Lee knew then that it wasn't a question but an order. One Lee had no choice but to obey but Sarah gleefully stood beside Sam as her Maid-of-Honor holding her smaller, matching bouquet while bouncing back and forth on her heels.

Lee could feel his head throbbing as Sam and Elliot said their vows in front of family and close friends. He couldn't focus on what was being said, all her knew was that it was supposed to be him standing up there with Sam with Elliot as his best man. _"When did things get turned upside down?"_ Lee thought to himself but a moment later he remembered. _"Oh yeah, when the leeches came to town."_ His thoughts darker at that but barely managed to keep the look on his face as neutral as he could, considering the circumstances.

He felt the pull again, harder this time, to the woods behind him as his head gave a particularly vicious throb. Lee ignored the urge to run towards whatever seemed to be calling him. Time seemed to flow like molasses. It was all he could do to keep from screaming as his pounding headache got worse and worse. If he didn't get out of here soon he might not be able to keep himself from phasing. He focused on absolutely nothing but keeping himself in check now, that in itself wasn't easy to do with a headache that was unbearable.

Thankfully the rest of the wedding went by without Lee noticing and he had completely missed the part where you could raise objections (or did the officiant skip that part just so Lee wouldn't?) and before he knew it Sam and Elliot were heading back up the aisle, a newly married couple and everyone applauding, except for Lee who only watched them as they made their way to the room where the reception was being held.

He could feel his legs starting to twitch a little now that Sam's Alpha command had just worn off. Sam's mind was now far away from any possible Alpha commend she could've given Lee in order to make him stay longer. Lee didn't dare though, once he made it back down the aisle and saw that Sam and Elliot were too busy with well wishers and people offering them their congratulations while whisperers in the background that had been worried that Lee would speak his objections to the marriage.

His legs were almost quaking now and the tie at his throat he felt like was cutting off his air. He couldn't take it anymore he had to leave. He frantically pulled at his tie, his hands were starting to shake a little with tremors as well. He couldn't get the knot undone fast enough, so he just tore it off, hoping no one had just seen him do that, at least he could breathe now. Tossing the tie aside he turned for the door while taking off his jacket quickly undoing his shirt now, hoping that neither Sam nor Elliot would see him attempting to make his getaway.

Looking behind him one last time to make sure he cleared the building without anyone seeing him, only to see Sarah watching him as he made his way outside. He stopped for a second, frozen like a deer, until Sarah shooed him away with a double handed wave and a wink. She was his little sister after all. She knew how much he hadn't wanted to be in the wedding to start with, especially everything that had happened with Sam imprinting on Elliot. He gave her a nod and a small smile then he was out the door.

As soon as he was outside the shirt was gone, discarded onto the dirty pavement of the parking lot. He was running now, not hard but just enough to get to the forest nearby. He could smell the scent of the trees already. He could just faintly hear a commotion coming from the building as he finally reached the forest where he broke into a hard run, waiting a few hundred feet before he phased into a huge silvery-gray wolf. That was when he heard Sam scream in anger as she realized Lee had left the wedding reception not yet knowing he had no intention of ever seeing her again.

He realized then he had better get out of range of her Alpha command, there was no way she was going to go after him on her wedding day but he didn't want to take that risk. He could imagine Bonnie and Saul doing their best to calm her down and insist that Lee was "a problem for another day" and that Sam should shut up and enjoy the rest of her wedding day. He chuffed a wolfy laugh at the thought of it. He was getting close to the Cullen house, he could smell it, but not close enough to go over the treaty line but soon that didn't matter as he was passing it by too quickly for the leeches to even contemplate him or to interfere with his run.

Where he was running to he had no idea. All he knew was that his headache had lessened and he hadn't felt this free in ages. In the back of his mind he could feel Paula and Quil shift. That wasn't good. Lee grunted and ran harder and faster. Faster than he had ever run before, he knew he could outrun them but for how long? He had to get out of here somehow. He wracked his brain trying to think of a plan but he knew if he did Quil and Paula would just overhear it, so he kept running.

He wondered just how he managed to get himself in this mess. He snorted and thought to himself _"You wanted away from the wedding dumbass and then Sam had to send her cronies after you because she didn't want to ruin the rest of her wedding day. She's probably already blaming me for the whole thing. Even though she didn't specify that I had to stay for the reception as well"_ He could mentally hear the snarling and it was getting closer to him. He wondered why they hadn't said anything. Lee snarked thoughtfully _"They probably can't run and think at the same time."_

After that Lee was silent for hours concentrating on nothing but his feet pounding on the earthen floor beneath him wishing now, in vain, that he could lose them, not just Paula and Quil but the whole pack and Sam, Elliot and the leeches and everyone who had ever done him wrong in the past few months since his transformation. He was getting exhausted and knew he couldn't do this forever and not knowing what else to do... he wished.

 _"I wish I could just leave and find someone who appreciates me for me. Someone who knows exactly how I feel or at least cares about me. Just one person. Is that too much to ask?"_

He felt the pull again and even though he was running as hard he could **"The Pull"** made him run faster still, so fast he wasn't even sure he was in control of his feet anymore. Then there was a bright warm, blinding white light that surrounded him and made Paula and Quil yelp in pain for their eyes even at a distance. But by the time their eyes had cleared and they could see again they couldn't find Lee anywhere, not even his scent. Just the place where he had last touched the ground, then nothing. They knew one thing for sure though.

Sam was going to **kill** them for losing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile...**

 _At around the same time Lee had vanished from Quil and Paula's sight in a flash of blinding light..._

Sam was visibly furious, even hours after Lee's escape. Nearly to the point where she trembling in anger right in front of the three elders, Elliot, Sarah and the other wolves Brandy Fuller, Colleen Littlesea and Jade Cameron.

"How dare you keep me here! We should be hunting Lee down and dragging his sorry ass back here if he thinks he can abandon me...and his pack so easily!" she seemed to add as an afterthought as she paced the room. Then Sam got a good look at Sarah's face and started in on her for letting Lee leave, but Sarah wasn't taking any of Sam's crap, Alpha or not. She was giving just as much as she got knowing that Sam wouldn't dare use the Alpha command to silence her in front of her father.

Saul Clearwater glared daggers at Sam and he'd had enough of this woman trying to run over his children right in front of him.

"How DARE we? In case you've forgotten Mrs. Young," he spat out with unadulterated loathing in his voice. "You know exactly why Lee left the reception, and why Sarah chose to be more loyal to her brother than to you, her Alpha. And to tell you the truth I'm glad he left! He didn't deserve the pain you and Elliot put him through today!" Elliot, at this, had the decency to wince and look ashamed of himself for his part.

"Stop pretending that Lee abandoned YOU Sam, when you left HIM a long time ago. Saul continued. "Now I know you can't help who you imprinted on but you didn't have to rub Lee's face in it every possible chance you got and right in front of him! He never would've done the same to you had the positions been reversed! To make it even worse you Alpha-ordered him to be Elliot's Best Man! You know he would've avoided the wedding at all costs if had any choice at all in the matter!"

There was no mistaking Saul's emphasis on the word "choice". Sam and all the other remaining wolves, excluding Sarah, just stood there looking uncomfortable.

While being properly abashed, Elliot watched the others in front of him, glad that the guests had left not long after Sam's blow out after realizing Lee was gone. It had taken him, Bonnie and Saul hours to keep her from bursting our of her wedding dress and going after Lee herself after she sent out Paula and Quil. The guests left before they could even cut the cake. After that, Elliot decided that the reception was a bust and had then banished himself to a corner table with a piece of stale wedding cake and now flat champagne (a wedding gift from the Cullen's as thanks for helping with the newborn vampire problem) in order to stay as far as possible from Sam's anger. He knew, more than anyone, what could happen if she got angry enough. He still had the scars on his arm and face to prove it.

As he sat there eating his piece of dried out cake, he now wished that he hadn't asked Lee to be his best man. He still loves Lee like a brother but he hadn't wanted to see him hurt like this. He shouldn't have even mentioned the idea to Sam in the first place, should've known that Lee would've otherwise refused him. He loved Sam but even Elliot had to admit to himself that Sam should not have treated her former fiance like a toy.

"If I had only known then what Sam had planned, I wouldn't have even said anything. Or would she have thought of the idea anyway?" He thought sourly to himself as he watched the drama in front of him play out. Nearly everyone in the room now was arguing now. The wolves, of course were on Sam's side, except for Sarah. The elders however, Elliot could tell were beginning to lean to the Clearwater's side of things and that made Sam even angrier.

But now Sam's voice was rising beyond the clamor of the room. She was now thoroughly reaming the Clearwater's out now, not caring anymore that one of them was an elder. Elliot could see her starting to shake and tremble again, harder now than before. His eyes started to widen, realizing what was going to happen if Sam didn't calm down ASAFP. Elliot whimpered and scooted away from his table as far and fast as he could until his chair hit the wall behind him. Everyone else in the room (wolves included) realized this as well and started to back away from the angry changeling.

But that only made Sam even angrier and was just barely in control of herself her dress was beginning to rip at the seams and that was all the warning any of them got because a couple of milliseconds later she had turned entirely into a wolf and had taken a swipe at the remaining Clearwater's. But just before her paw could come into contact with Sarah's flesh the, like Lee, had disappeared in a burst of white light.

Elliot didn't know what had happened first, Sam's realization of what she would've done to the Clearwater's or the fact that they had vanished in front of her before she could do so. When that realization sank in Sam howled loudly, so loudly that the Cullen's could hear it from their home.

"When Lee gets back, he's going to **KILL** me for losing his family!" or so Sam thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little something I couldn't fit into Chapter 2 but this is why Jules Black wasn't at the wedding. I couldn't bear to not have it posted anywhere, so here it is. It's seems incomplete because it was from near the middle of Chapter 2.**

Jules hadn't showed up to the wedding, she was still nursing a broken heart once she had learned her crush Beau Swan hadn't died in a car accident but had been turned into a vampire to save his life. Once Jules had turned wolfy the pack had told her but she hadn't really believed it until she had seen Beau for the first time after his change when Carine and Edythe Cullen had come to them for help in helping to eradicate the newborn vampire army that Victor had the girl Riley make.


	4. An announcement

Thanks to ffn I cannot sign into my account on my home computer. So I have poster the 4th part of my fic on my AO3 account for those loyal readers who wish to continue reading

the fic. As ffn refuses to let me post the link here, please google AO3 "Done Broke Loose" I'm known as Leah-TheBadWolf over there if you wish to continue reading. I love all my readers and I only with for those following to be able to read the fic if they so wish to.


End file.
